Life and It's Little Suprises
by jlyspio
Summary: Completed June 30, 2006. Sarah and Matt pregnancy revelations, dealing with school. How has the last five months of their life been in Columbia?
1. Chapter 1: January

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or anything affliated with it. I wish I did own Matt and Sarah.

Chapter One: January

It's a cold snowy night in New York City. Matt and Sarah Camden, both on a rare night off, are getting ready for bed and the start of their final semester in Columbia Medical School.

"Can you believe it?" asked Sarah as she pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms.

"Believe what?" asked Matt as he set the alarm beside their bed.

"We start our final semester of classes tomorrow. This May, we graduate. We will officially be doctors," said Sarah sighing as she climbed into the bed.

"That is true. I can't believe four years ago, I didn't even know who you were," said Matt as he pulled up the covers over both of them. Sarah sighed and laid her head against his chest. Matt reached up with one hand and began stroking her curly hair.

"It's been a long four years. I mean, I can't even imagine trying to tell our children about the last four years." Sarah murmured as she started to close her eyes.

Matt gently kissed her forehead. "Now that you mention it, I can't even imagine telling my daughter or son that we got married on our first date."

Sarah laughed and said, "Yeah. Well, maybe, we don't have to. I mean, the only person that knows besides us is Ruthie."

"I think that by then, maybe, we'll tell our parents the truth. Speaking of children, how many do we want?" asked Matt.

"I really don't think I can handle having seven children. I don't really want to be pregnant that many times. I also don't want to take that much time away from my practice." Sarah answered as she watched Matt's face for his response.

"How about four? It's an even number and it's nowhere near the amount of seven. I don't think I would want seven either- I mean, it worked for my parents, but my mom stayed at home all the time," answered Matt as he leaned down to kiss Sarah on the lips. Sarah sighed as she gave into the passion of his kiss. From the first moment that Matt had kissed her on the Camden's front lawn, she knew he was a good kisser. She laughed as she remembered the memory.

"What?" asked Matt, slightly perplexed at his wife's sudden burst of laughter.

"I was just remembering our first kiss. The first time you shut me up using your lips," Sarah said. Matt laughed as well, his mind wandering off to another memory involving the two of them kissing.

The memory took him back to over a year and a half ago. The two had just made up from their unofficial separation. It had taken several weeks of talks and dates, but the two had realized that their love was strong enough to survive the difficulties of medical school. Sarah had just agreed to move back in and the two shared a wonderfully passionate kiss. The kiss had led them to make passionate love that night and allowed their marriage to finally get back to the passionate fire that had started to show itself in their first kiss. It was that fire that kept them together.

"Were you thinking about us making up after our separation?" asked Sarah. At Matt's nod, Sarah whispered, "That was the worst time of my life. I don't regret it since it showed me I couldn't live without you, but at the same time, I can't imagine what my life would be like without you in it. I learned just how much I love you, and I know now that I love you more and more everyday."

"I love you too. The separation and reconciliation reminded me of how much you mean to me. I am so glad that you and I reunited," Matt whispered before he met her lips in a passionate kiss. The two made love and fell asleep- excited and ready for the new year ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 2: January Later

See disclaimer in first chapter

Two weeks later

Matt walked into the main apartment building. He spotted Spencer being walked by their next door neighbor, Mrs. James. Matt and Sarah had agreed to give Spencer to Mrs. James after they realized they couldn't keep a dog with their crazy schedules. Mrs. James was the lady who lived one floor down from them and reminded Matt of Mrs. Bink- and she lived at home alone and had welcomed the shaggy companion. Matt walked up to Spencer and gave him a scratch on the head. Spencer immediately wrapped himself around Matt begging for more. Matt smiled and gave into the temptation.

"I'm so glad I caught you. Sarah told me to tell you that she's at the library trying to finish a paper," said Mrs. Jones.

"Why didn't Sarah just call me?" questioned Matt- also wondering how Mrs. James knew his and Sarah's business.

"I think she said that she noticed that you left your cell phone on the charger. I really don't know- I just saw her when I took Spencer out this morning," said Mrs. James as she tugged on Spencer's leash. Matt gave Spencer one last scratch and headed up to his apartment. After fixing himself a sandwich, he sat down on the sofa. He realized that the last time he and Sarah had both been home for the month had been two weeks ago. He decided to fix dinner and surprise his wife. He called Sarah and told her that he was at home and would be the rest of the night.

When Sarah entered the apartment, she saw that Matt had set up their dinner. Sarah asked as she hung up her coat, "Why did you make dinner?"

"I figured it would be a nice surprise- since we haven't had a night off since the fifteenth of the month," said Matt as he leaned in to give her a soft kiss on the lips.

Sarah smiled and rewarded her husband with a passionate kiss. As she saw what he fixed, her grin got bigger for she realized her had made what she called the "yankee dinner"- hamburgers, fries and apple pie for dessert. They had nicknamed it that since that's what Sarah and Matt liked to eat while they watched the baseball games when they had the chance.

During the dinner and conversation, Sarah realized that it had now been a month since she had her last menstrual cycle. She made up her mind then and there to wait until the first of February- two days later- to see if it started. If it didn't, she knew she would set up a doctor's appointment. She also decided not to tell Matt since she didn't want to panic him.

Matt's thoughts ranged from dinner to their earlier conversations about children. The two had decided four would be a good number and that they would start trying as soon as they were done with their first year of residency. By then, the two of them would be twenty-eight and married almost six years.

The two spent the rest of the night talking about Sarah's paper and their upcoming assignments in the hospital. After dinner, the two decided that they wanted to do something rare- watch an old movie. The two fixed popcorn and curled up on the sofa, sharing kisses and laughter during the movie.

Preview: Sarah discovers she's pregnant. How does she tell Matt?

Author's note: I always wondered what happened to Spencer. I decided to include him in this.

Also, I went back and did some research and discovered that I needed to do some minor changes in order for her to find out in February.


	3. Chapter 3: February

**Authors Note: **See note at the beginning of the first chapter.

**Chapter 3: February**

Early Part of February

Sarah kicked off her shoes and sat down on the sofa. She was exhausted- it had been a long week, and the added stress that she could be pregnant was starting to weigh her down. The box with the pregnancy test in it sat in her locker, innocently mocking her each time she opened it. She bought it, but still hadn't decided to take it since she wasn't sure she wanted to know the results.

Sarah knew that she had missed her last period completely, and she didn't want to wait and deal with the stress of waiting. She was pretty sure she was pregnant- the small signs that were always mentioned in pregnancy magazines were there, but she wanted it to be confirmed by a doctor before she told anyone the suspicion. She had called her doctor and set up an appointment for the fifteenth.

As she walked toward the kitchenette, she thought about Matt. She still hadn't mentioned the possibility to Matt. She didn't know for sure how he would react and he was already stressed out from school.

Sarah fixed herself a sandwich and a tall glass of milk. As she drank the milk, her mind wandered back to the last time she suspected she was pregnant. It was at the end of their first year of medical school. She smiled at the relief she had when she started her menstrual cycle- one of the few times she had been glad to see it come.

After Sarah finished her snack, she went to the sofa and turned on the television. She lay down to get comfortable and within a few minutes was sound asleep.

Four Hours Later

Matt walked into the apartment and smiled at the sight of his wife sound asleep on the sofa. He knew that the two of them were beyond stressed out. He also knew that his wife had been tired lately and was glad to see her getting some much needed rest.

"Sarah" Matt whispered as he leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

"Hmm," she muttered as she opened up her eyes. She accepted her husband's kiss and then sat up to allow him room to sit down beside her.

"I had an idea on my way home from the hospital this afternoon. Why don't we go to that new Italian restaurant for our anniversary?" asked Matt as he stretched his arm out, giving Sarah room to lean in against his chest.

"Why on our anniversary? I mean, why not Valentine's Day?" Sarah asked, still trying to reawaken.

"Well, we both have to work Valentine's Day. I put in for both of us to be off on the twenty-fourth and the doctor agreed since we both haven't asked for a day off since Thanksgiving," Matt said as he started to stroke her hair.

Sarah smiled and rose up to give her husband a sound kiss on the lips. She loved that her husband was so sweet and romantic. He had always been the more romantic one and this was just like him to think that far ahead.

Matt looked up and noticed the clock said 12:00. "Don't you have to be at the hospital at 1:00?" he asked.

Sarah groaned and jumped up to grab her jacket and lab coat. She leaned over and gave her husband a kiss goodbye and left for the hospital.

Valentine's Day

Sarah sighed as she updated the fourth chart she had done in the last hour. She had seen strep throat, a broken arm, pneumonia, and a man who she suspected only liked to check out the doctors. As she finished the chart, a single red rose was placed in the middle of the file folder. As she picked up the rose, she felt a pair of arms gently wrap around her.

"Matt?" she questioned as she turned around in the arms that held her. Her husband smiled and gently kissed her on the lips. "What are you doing here? When did you have time to get this?"

"I got it down in the gift shop. I'm on my first break and since I had to go by your floor on my way to the cafeteria, I figured I would surprise you." Matt answered, loving the look of shock on her face. He still had about 6 hours to go in his shift, while Sarah would get off within the hour.

"Thank you. I feel bad, since I don't have anything for you," Sarah whispered as she gently pulled back from his arms. Matt just grinned and laid a passionate kiss on her lips. Off her shocked expression, Matt whispered: "That's my valentine's gift from you- since you are my one and only Valentine."

Sarah smiled and watched her husband head toward the elevator. She walked to the nurse's desk. She began searching for a pair of scissors. She cut the stem and found a safety pin and pinned the rose to her lab coat.

"Sarah- I'm glad you stopped by. You got a phone call from Dr. Matthews. She said that she had an opening at the end of the day if you wanted to take it," said Nurse Kelly.

Sarah sighed with relief. She had hoped Dr. Matthews would have one today. She had called Sarah and told her that was a possibility, so Sarah nodded her head. "Can you page me and let me know, and the time of the appointment?"

Kelly nodded and noticed the rose. "Is that from your husband?" Sarah's grin grew wider, so Kelly took it as the affirmative.

Ten minutes later, Sarah had the confirmation that she had an appointment with Dr. Matthews at 5:30 that afternoon- a little over an hour away.

At the end of doctor's appointment

Sarah lay on the examination table waiting for confirmation to whether or not she was pregnant. After a series of questions and an urine test, Dr. Matthews walked back into the office.

Dr. Matthews took off her gloves and said, "Your suspicions are correct Sarah. I figure that you are about ten weeks pregnant. Since you keep track of your menstrual cycles, it makes it easier to figure out how far along you are."

"So, when am I due?" asked Sarah, still in shock of the confirmation of her pregnancy. She slowly sat up from the table.

"I'd say around the sixteenth of September. Now, I need you to remember to drink plenty of milk. Since you are in medical school, I'm going to go ahead and give you a prescription for prenatal vitamins. You need to go ahead and start taking these since your immune system is going to need to stay strong for both you and the baby," Dr. Matthews said as she handed Sarah the prescription.

Sarah took it and asked another question that was weighing on her mind: "What about my residency? I graduate in May, and I'm supposed to start my residency here in August."

Dr. Matthews sat down in the chair and answered, "Honestly, Sarah, I would see the Dean or whoever is in charge and ask them if you can have a maternity leave till January. They'll want to confirm it with me- which I will do. Since you're due in September, it makes you start your maternity leave start in late July- right before you would start your residency."

Sarah nodded and said goodbye to Dr. Matthews. Sarah reached down and gently touched her stomach: "Hey baby. I must admit I'm shocked that in there, but I can't wait to tell your daddy that you're in there."

**Author's Note:** See that little button down there- I would **love **to see a review before I write the next chapter.

**Preview:** Sarah tells Matt she's pregnat- but how?


	4. Chapter 4: Telling Matt the News

**Authors Note: **See disclaimer in Chapter One

**Chapter Four: Telling Matt the news**

Matt was on the phone with a local jewelry store. He had just put down another payment on an anniversary gift, and now he wanted to make sure that he could get it out by the twenty-fourth. After getting the confirmation and the final payment amount, he hung up the phone.

As he walked back toward his next examination room, his mind wandered to their first anniversary. The two of them barely had enough time to stop and breathe, let alone be romantic, since they were in the middle of midterms. Matt had silently vowed to himself that anniversary that he would always take the night off to celebrate it with his wife. Since they were separated the next year, he found himself celebrating it with Ruthie. Then, last year, he and Sarah had finally had the romantic evening planned only to get called in at the last minute to work. His only hope, and prayer, was that this year would go smoother than the rest of them.

Sarah, who had by now arrived home, turned on her laptop and logged onto the internet. After checking her e-mail, she decided to hunt down a pregnancy calculator. She entered the data and noticed the proposed conception date: Christmas Eve. As she sat there staring at the date, her mind wandered back to that night.

**Christmas Eve Flashback**

Matt and Sarah had gotten Christmas Eve night off- a rarity, but they knew that they had to work Christmas Day as well as the first two days of Hanukkah. This year Hanukkah fell after Christmas, so Sarah and Matt had been invited to her grandparents to celebrate whatever part of the holiday they could get off work with them.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart," Matt whispered as they slow-danced in their apartment. The two had eaten dinner by candlelight and turned on the CD player. As the music had started playing, Matt asked his wife to dance.

Matt reached into his pocket and handed her a long thin box. Since they predominately celebrated Hanukkah, Matt usually gave his gift to her on the first night of Hanukkah- the one night they spent doing it together. He knew that they both had to work that night, so he decided to give it to her tonight. Sarah smiled and opened up the box. Once she did, she grinned. Inside the box was a pair of tickets to the first Yankee home game of the season. She reached up and gave him a sound kiss on the lips. As the kisses grew more passionate, Matt and Sarah both knew how they wanted to end their Christmas celebration. He picked her up and carried her to their bed. That night, the two had made love- love that was passionate and at the same time pure.

**Back to the present**

Sarah smiled and blushed at the memory. She saved the link under her personal favorites and headed to the bathroom. She knew she needed to get ready for bed since she had to be at work at 6:00 the next morning. After she had set the alarm, she placed her hand again on her stomach and whispered, "Eleven more days, baby, and Daddy will know that you are in there."

**February 25th - Fourth Wedding Anniversary**

Sarah, wearing her bathrobe, stared at the clothes in her closet. She was looking for something that was dressy yet comfortable. She knew she wasn't really showing yet, but she also knew that some things were already fitting snugger in certain areas- the chest and the waist especially. As she searched through her closet, she saw Matt's favorite dress- a red one that was knee length. As she eyed it, she realized it would work since it was a looser style. It hada belt that went around her waist that she knew she could do a little looser than she normally would.

Sarah sighed as she pulled it off the hanger. Pregnancy was taking its toll on her. She had not experienced morning sickness, but the exhaustion and tenderness was enough to drive her nuts. She also knew that she already felt huge and bloated- something she guessed would only get worse as the pregnancy progressed.

When Matt walked in, he was surprised to see that Sarah was already dressed and waiting on him. He grinned when he spotted which dress she was wearing. The red always made her eyes and hair stand out. It also showed off one of his favorite features- her long legs. He handed her the roses and she thanked him with a sweet kiss on the lips. He then helped her with his jacket and the two of them walked out of their apartment hand-in-hand.

**After Dinner at the Italian restaurant**

Matt and Sarah walked into their apartment holding hands. After dinner, the two had decided to come back and enjoy the quiet night. After they sat down on the sofa, Matt reached into his pants pocket andhanded her a small box. Sarah looked at him surprised and opened the box. Inside the box was a small pair of diamond earrings.

"Thank you so much. How on earth did you afford these?" Sarah asked after she gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I've been saving since our last anniversary. I knew what I wanted to get you, and once I set my mind to get you something, it's hard for me to change my mind," Matt answered as Sarah handed him her gift- an envelope.

"Go ahead. I know it's rather simple." Sarah started to say before Matt gave her a sound kiss on the lips.

"Its fine," Matt whispered. He opened up the envelope and read the front of the card. When he opened the card, a piece of paper fell out. He picked up the paper and noticed that it was a prescription written for Sarah. He was trying to read it when he noticed Sarah's scrawling writing on the inside of the card. It read: "You're going to be a daddy in seven months."

Matt sat back and stared at it. He looked up and noticed Sarah's expression. All of the sudden, he grabbed her and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. As he gently pulled away, he placed his hands on her belly and whispered- "Hey baby. It's so nice to meet you."

Sarah, who was wiping away tears, asked," Are you happy about the news?""

Matt reached out and wiped away the tears with her thumb and whispered, "I am so happy right now. Surprised, but happy. How long have you known?"

"Since Valentine's Day. The prescription your holding is for my prenatal vitamins. I figured it would work to tell you that I was pregnant since I didn't actually take a pregnancy test," Sarah answered softly.

"How far along are you? When are you due?" asked Matt still trying to take in the surprising news.

"I'm about eleven weeks along. I'm due in early September. And I think this baby was conceived on Christmas Eve," she whispered before she methis lips in a warm kiss.

The rest of their anniversary was spent in celebrating their good news. Sarah and Matt both looked at a website giving them a detailed idea of how much their baby had progressed and what to expect in the next seven months. Matt insisted on fixing Sarah a glass of milk before the two of them headed off to bed. The two of them fell asleep with Matt's hand covering her stomach- already trying to convey his presence to their unborn child.

**Author's Note**: There are websites that you can do the pregnancy calculator on. I did it trying to get a good idea on when Sarah would find out, how far along she is, and when she would tell Matt.

Review and let me know what you think of how Sarah told Matt.

I should have up to six more chapters- I originally planned one for each month, but as I got writing I discovered that I had more to say. The story will end as they are flying to Glen Oak for Simon's non-wedding.

**Warning: **For those of you who have gotten used to me gettinga chapter up a day: it may take me longer to get the rest of this story up since I will be busy with VBS and other church events next week.


	5. Chapter 5: Romance and an ultrasound

**Author's Note: **See disclaimer in chapter one.

_This chapter takes you from February 25th to the end of March._

**Chapter 5: A Romantic Matt**

Matt awoke the next morning to the buzz of his alarm clock. As he climbed out of bed, he remembered the news from the night before. He and Sarah were going to be parents in a little over seven months. He walked over to Sarah's side of the bed and kissed her forehead: "I love you, the mother of my child." Sarah sighed and then rolled over.

Matt arrived at the hospital and began his shift. As the day wore on, and he saw more and more pregnant women, the news that he was going to be a father made him realize that Sarah was going through this as well. It definitely made what he was learning in class suddenly a lot more interesting. He also realized that the two of them were going to have to find another apartment before the baby was born. Their apartment was barely big enough for the two of them and definitely didn't have room for a newborn.

Matt went down to the hospital floral shop and picked up another rose. He headed to the break room and taped it to Sarah's locker. Alongside the rose, he taped a note he had written earlier that morning. The note read:

_My darling Sarah,_

_I am still in shock at the prospect of being a daddy. It makes me happier than I even imagined that it would. The only thing that makes it better is knowing that you are going to be the mother. You are so beautiful and I can't wait to see you as you carry our child. _

_Now, don't tell me you're fat. You are carrying a child- an outward showing of the powerful love that we share. The love that was there four years ago and is still getting stronger every single day._

_I love you. I love you more than yesterday, but nowhere near as much as tommorow._

_Matt_

Meanwhile, Sarah had awoken two hours after Matt. She had decided to do some shopping yesterday for some more comfortable shoes and pants. She knew that several pairs of her pants were already getting snug, so she wanted to find a few pairs of looser fitting ones.

After Sarah finished her clothes shopping, she headed to the hospital. She walked to the break room and spotted the rose on her locker. As she picked up the rose, she noticed the note. As she read the note tears began to fall down her face. She left her coat in her locker and grabbed her lab coat. She had ten minutes to find her husband and thank him for his suprise with a kiss before she was due on her shift.

**Doctor's Appointment- Ultrasound time**

It was now four weeks later. Matt had met Sarah at her doctor's office. Sarah had managed to get her appointment scheduled when Matt was going off his shift. Sarah had started to feel some movement but so far no any kicking. So far, all that was visible was a neat little bump- a bump a bit larger than Sarah thought it was supposed to be at this point in her pregnancy.

"Forewarning, the liquid is cold," Dr. James said. She was the obstetrician that Dr. Matthews had recommended to Sarah.

"You're not kidding," Sarah muttered as Matt held her hand. As the two watched, Dr. James moved the monitor around and turned on the sound. As the volume was turned up, Matt's eyes began to tear up for he heard his child's heartbeat for the first time.

"Whoa, wait a minute. I think that I see two heads. Sarah, Matt, I do believe that you are going to be the proud parents of twins," Dr. James said as she watched Matt and Sarah's tearful expressions turn into ones of total shock.

"Tw-twins?" Matt stuttered. "You mean two of them?"

Dr. James nodded and said, "The echo heartbeat you keep hearing is the other baby."

Sarah, by this point, was crying tears of joy. As she watched the monitor, she could now start to make out both of the twins. She whispered, "Can you tell what they are? I know Jewish tradition states otherwise, but I really want to know."

Dr. James eyed the monitor and shook her head. She started the pictures to print and said, "Nope. The twins are facing the wrong direction. Right now, it looks like everything is okay. I'm going to talk to your supervisor Sarah. Since we now know you are carrying twins, it puts you at a higher risk to go into labor prematurely. I'm going to recommend some changes for you. I know Dr. Matthews said your maternity leave would start at the end of July, but with this news, I would say after graduation you are done with work till after these babies are born."

After she left the room, Matt and Sarah sat there looking at each other in shock.

"Twins? We're having twins?" Matt exclaimed as he hugged Sarah. After he released her, he and Sarah shared a sweet kiss.

"Does this mean we are going to tell our parents before graduation?" Sarah asked. The two had agreed earlier that month not to tell their families until graduation.

"I don't see why we should. I mean, if something goes wrong, we can tell them. But, let's not jinx it. These twins are going to be born healthy," Matt said as he helped Sarah up from the table.

The two walked out the door and headed out of the hospital. Matt caught them a cab, but told the cab a different address than their home one.

"Where are we going?" Sarah asked as she settled in for the ride.

"It's a surprise. I planned this after you confirmed the appointment," Matt said as he placed his arm around her shoulders.

Sarah had tears of joy when she saw where they were. Matt had them dropped off near Yankee Stadium. He held out her present from Christmas.

"The game starts in an hour. You want to grab something to eat at Johnny's or do you want a hot dog?" Matt asked.

"Hmm, maybe both. Let's go ahead and go to Johnny's. I don't know if it will last me throughout the game though, so I may want a hot dog as well," Sarah answered as she thought about how much her appetite had increased in the last month alone.Now that she knew she was carrying twins, she realized that it was only going to get bigger before the end of it.

**Later that night**

Matt coaxed a sleepy Sarah into their apartment. Sarah had fallen asleep in the cab on the way home from the game. The Yankees had lost and Sarah had been too upset to talk about the game. Matt helped her into a pair of pajamas and then tucked her into bed.

"I love you, Matt," Sarah whispered. She accepted her husband's offered kiss and then promptly fell asleep on her side. Sarah had started sleeping on her left side in the last few weeks since she had discovered she wasn't very comfortable on her right side or her back.

Matt walked back into the main room. He found the yellow pages and made a quick phone call. By the time Sarah awoke the next morning, Matt would be gone to the hospital.

**Author's Note: **read and hit the review button. I would love to know how i am doing!


	6. Chapter 6: Musings and Rose

**Author's Note: **See disclaimer at beginning of chapter one.

**Chapter 6: Musings and Romance**

Sarah sighed as she filled out the address forms for the graduation invitations. She and Matt had ordered their invitations and now were getting a professional calligrapher to do the addresses. Sarah and Matt had both figured it would save time and it was also more professional looking. She was stuck filling out the address forms since Matt was working so many hours at the hospital.

As Sarah looked at the calendar on the wall, she realized that the last two months had flown fly. The hard work at the hospital and the surprise pregnancy had filled the last two months to the point of exhaustion.It still surprised her that she had no idea how much her life would change in a little over a year. In September she and Matt would become new parents.

Parents. The word still caused her to shudder. At the same time, twins shocked her more. It amazed her more than she could admit that she was carrying twins. She smiled as she felt movement. The twins were becoming more active, but were not at the stage that Matt could feel them kick.

Meanwhile, Matt sighed as he walked around the hospital. It was getting monotone, but at the same time exciting. Since he was now doing his concentration, he was always surrounded by life.

The only thing that frustrated him was that he saw people calling thier parents to inform them of the pregnancy news or birth fo the son or daughter.It reminded him that every single day he walked around with the biggest news to tell his parents. He was justglad that his parents didn't call him that often now. It often made it easier for him to not tell his parents the surprising news.

**After the conversation with Rose (Invitation to Disaster)**

Sarah shook her head after hanging up with Rose. Matt had told her that his Simon's fiancée was impossible but she wasn't expecting that impossible.

Sarah sighed. She picked up the phone and dialed the familiar numbers. After three rings, Matt picked up.

"Hey. You got a few minutes?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah. Everything okay?" Matt asked slightly concerned. Sarah assured him that it was and then quickly recounted her conversation with Rose.

Matt laughed and said, "Knowing my parents they will figure out a way to use this to their advantage. They've been trying to break them up since they announced they were engaged."

Sarah laughed and said, "Hasn't your dad been doing that with everyone?" She smiled as she remembered their premarital counseling with Eric. The first session had led the two of them to get into a major fight over her engagement ring. She spun her engagement ring around pensively as she thought about it.

"Well, yeah. He didn't succeed with us though. I mean, we were already married," Matt stuttered. His mind wandered back to when his dad wastrying to figure out whether or not they were married. Hehad been impossible to deal with, but something had changed his mind.

"Well, hopefully they will come. I mean, that's when we're going tell your parents our news," Sarah whispered as she tenderly placed her hand on her growing stomach.

"I know. Listen, I've got to run. My pager just went off. I love you and I'll see you later tonight," Matt said and then hung up the phone.

**Later that night**

Matt opened the door to their apartment. After pulling an eleven-hour shift, he was ready to come home and crash. The only thing that stopped him from heading straight to the bed was that he was also starving. As he opened the door,he looked aroudn the apartment in shock. There was candles lit everywhere. Soft music was playing from the cd player.

"Sarah, what's going on?" Matt asked, searching for his wife.

Sarah walked out of the bathroom wearing a stunning black dress. It hugged her curves and gently hugged her growing stomach. The best part in Matt's mind was the fact that it stopped at her knees. It showed off one of his favorite features- her long legs.

"I just wanted to let the father of my children know how much I love him," Sarah whispered as she walked up to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid a passionate kiss on his lips.

The two gently pulled apart. The two enjoyed the pasta dinner- Matt took advantage of the oppurtunity and spoon fed his wife. Sarah informed him that Rose had called and changed the date to the friday before thier graduation.

As the night went on, the two continued to romance and woo each other. Since Matt was slightly sore from four straight days at the hospital, Sarah gently rubbed and massaged him. After she finished, Matt returned the favor- taking special care around her chest and stomach. The two headed to their bed and made love, slow and careful.

**Preview: **Secrets revealed. How does Matt react?

**Author's Note: **I'm finished with VBS. I'm doing some figuring to do this out to an even ten chapters. If you have any more ideas on subject material, leave them in a review.


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets and Fights

**Authors Note: **See disclaimer way back in Chapter 1. This chapter starts after Sarah's and Ruthie's conversation in Secrets.

**Chapter 7: Secrets and Fights**

Sarah sighed as she hung up the phone. She had just finished her short chat with Ruthie. She knew that she had revealed the biggest secret she carried right now to Ruthie. The only thing that made it okay was that she knew that Ruthie wouldn't reveal it to anyone.

The only thing that she knew she would have to tell Matt was the fact that she had let Ruthie out of keeping their long-standing secret. It still amazed her to this day that the only three people who knew their real wedding anniversary were her, Matt and Ruthie.

All of the sudden, her hand reached down to her stomach. She had just felt a swift kick. She smiled as the other twin followed with a gentler kick. It seemed that this was the beginning of the competition between the two of them for her attention. As she began to feel them move, she noticed that the one on the left tended to dominate the amount of kicking.

As Sarah picked up her purse to head to the hospital, she noticed the envelope. At her last doctor's appointment, she had asked the doctor to write down the sex of the babies and place it in an envelope. Matt had been called to assist with a delivery and therefore been unable to stay for the appointment. The doctor had told Sarah that she could tell today about the babies' sex, but Sarah had wanted to find out with her husband. The envelope was still in her purse, itching to be opened. It would have to wait since she and Matt would not see each other until the next night.

**At the hospital**

Matt walked up to the nurse's station. He smiled when he heard a familiar voice calling out his name.

Sarah walked up to Matt and said, "I need to talk to you. Do you think we could meet for lunch?"

Matt eyed the clock and said, "Give me another hour and I'll meet you down there."

Sarah gave him a quick kiss and headed down to her floor. She knew that she could get off since her supervisors had pretty much given her more lean-to since she had told the dean of the school that she was pregnant.

**At the Cafeteria**

Matt hurried into the cafeteria. He was already running ten minutes late, and he knew that he could only stay for thirty minutes. He spotted his wife already downing a sandwich. He was pretty sure that the sandwich was load with mayo. If he learned one thing in the past month, his wife was craving mayo. He usually stopped by the local market on his way home to pick up an extra jar or two of may.

"Hey," Matt whispered. "I'm sorry I'm late. I ran into Dr. Charles and he updated me on a couple of patients of ours."

"It's okay. I just got here. The cafeteria guy knows me pretty well. As soon as he saw me, he fixed me my sandwich. He forgot the no mustard policy though," Sarah said with a slight gag at the taste of it.

"You want me to finish it?" Matt asked. Sarah nodded and handed him the sandwich. As he ate, Sarah recounted the conversation that she had with Ruthie.

"YOU told her to tell my parents the truth?" Matt exclaimed. Sarah slightly jumped at his tone. Matt looked at her and said, "So, NOW my parents are going to know the truth that we eloped on our first date!"

"What's wrong with them knowing? I mean, I felt bad for Ruthie. Since we decided to keep the pregnancy a secret, I've been having a hard time hiding it from my parents, and"..Sarah started crying and couldn't finish.

Matt groaned. Since he had experienced so many pregnant women, including his own mother, he found the experience even more difficult since he was dealing with his own wife! Sarah was naturally stubborn, but the pregnacy brought out the stubborness along with an emotional side.

"Listen, I didn't mean to get upset. I was just suprised that the news came out this way. I just hope my parents aren't too mad at us," Matt whispered as he reached out to wipe away her tears.

Sarah nodded and blew her nose on a nearby napkin. "Oh," she whispered as her hand automatically reached toward her growing stomach.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Twin A apparently didn't like me sneezing. It just kicked really hard," Sarah said. "Give me your hand." As Matt did, the twin once again kicked, but this time was following by its sibling. "And, yes, they have been doing that all day long."

"Wow. This is amazing. That's our kids kicking around in there," Matt whispered as he gently caressed her stomach. He leaned in and gave Sarah a gentle kiss on the lips. "I've gotta head back to work. I'll come say goodbye before I head home."

Sarah sighed as she watched him walk off. She smiled as she thought of the fact that now she and Matt could tell their kids the fact that she and Matt had eloped on their first date.

**Preview: **revealing the babies sex

**Author's Note: **Okay you guys, as of right now i could probably spit out one more chapter. I need some ideas. Also, how long is it Camden time between Secrets and the actual wedding? Leave me a review and give me a rough idea. I would greatly appreciate it.

On another note, "The Newlyweds" should be completed no later than Monday. All I have to do is tweak Chapter 5. Chapter 6 is pretty much ready to go.


	8. Chapter 8: Shock and Awe

**Author's Note: **See disclaimer in first chapter!

**Chapter 8: Shock and Awe**

Matt pulled out his pocket calendar. It came in handy especially since he and Sarah worked different schedules. He worked the four days on and two days off. His wife worked three days on and two days off. Since they had found out she was pregnant with twins, they had moved her to two days on and three days off. Sarah was exhausted at the end of her two days and had a tendency to sleep the whole day. The stress of the days had her now counting the day until she and Matt graduated.

As Matt eyed the complex system of blue and red dots, he noticed that the two of them had the upcoming weekend off. He smiled and made a couple of quick phone calls. As he finished the last phone call, his wife walked into the break room.

"Hey" Sarah said as she sat down on the nearest chair. "I am exhausted. I really don't see how your mom did this. I mean, all I have to worry about is work. She had the house and all five kids. I'm just glad that I only have four more weeks of work to go."

Matt grinned at her and sat down beside her. "Well," he said after giving her a gentle kiss," I've got a surprise for you. I've reserved a room at the Berkshire's on Saturday night. I figured we could drive down there early Saturday morning and come home on Sunday night."

Sarah's eyes started to tear up. She whispered, "Whatever did I do to deserve you? I've been craving a break away from the mundane stuff called the hospital and this apartment. It would be perfect. Why don't we open up that envelope then?"

"Which envelope?" Matt asked. Off of Sarah's hurt expression, he said, "I was just teasing. Of course, I remember which envelope. It would be perfect."

The two sat there for a few more moments with Matt's hands resting on Sarah's growing stomach. As soon as they got comfortable, Matt's pager went off. He sighed, gave Sarah a kiss, and headed back to his floor.

Sarah lay there for a few more minutes. Her hand headed down toward her stomach and she sighed. The twins had pretty much not given her a break. Once they had started moving, they hadn't stopped. If one was not moving, the other decided to give her a good firm kick.

**Weekend at Berkshires**

Matt and Sarah sighed as they relaxed in front of the fireplace. The two of them had enjoyed a relaxed evening in the sauna after a romantic dinner. The two had then sat down in front of the fireplace ready to talk about anything and everything. They had even turned their pagers and cell phones off. They didn't want anything to disturb this weekend.

"I forgot to tell you something," Sarah whispered. "I heard from Mary yesterday. She told me that she would be able to make graduation. She can't come to Simon's wedding, but she'll make it to our graduation."

"That's great!" Matt exclaimed. "Any idea why she can't make Simon's wedding?"

"She pretty much refused to answer. I'm not sure but it sounds like she is holding a secret of her own," Sarah answered.

"As big as our secret?" Matt asked as he pulled his wife toward him.

"I think it's bigger. I mean, we haven't heard from Carlos yet, and it's been driving me nuts. He's usually pretty good about answering," Sarah answered sighing as Matt started to massage her shoulders.

"It makes sense to me. You know, I had an idea about after the twins are born. You mentioned that your dad was planning on retiring in August. Why don't we ask them if they'd be willing to help?" Matt asked watching his wife's expression.

"It could work. My mom has said that she wanted to move closer to her parents since they are getting up in age. With me announcing I'm pregnant, it would give her even more weapons to convince my father with," Sarah said. She marveled at the fact that she hadn't been the one to think of the plan. It was just like Matt to plan ahead.

"I think that its time to open up that envelope. I can't wait a second longer," Matt whispered as he handed her the envelope. Sarah giggled and gave him a quick passionate kiss.

"BOYS!" the two of them exclaimed as they read the single word on the piece of paper.

"Oh man, this is amazing. Two of everything. I can't believe it….twin boys," Matt whispered.

"Now that we know, I have an idea about the names," Sarah whispered. She gently placed her hands on her stomach and grinned. She was carrying two boys.

"Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to guess?" Matt whispered, still in shock over the news.

"Robert Eric and Daniel Richard. Since Jewish tradition states that we can't name them directly after people unless they are dead, I figured the middle names would work. I've just always liked the names Daniel and Robert," Sarah said as she watched his face for some hint of approval.

"It works for me. If we are still up to having two more, I claim the right to naming them," Matt said.

Sarah laughed and said, "After I finish residency. After I have Robert and Daniel, I'm going back on birth control."

The two spent the rest of the night quietly making plans. They even used the laptop in their room to search for available apartments in their area. They were hoping to find at least a two bedroom one.

**Preview: **I have no idea since I have no clue where to go. Is the story complete? You tell me.

**Authors Note: **The names may not hold up since the premiere should tell us thier actual names. You can fuss at me but it's my story. The Berkshire idea came from "An Early Fall"


	9. Chapter 9: Familiar Routines

**Author's Note**: See disclaimer in first chapter**  
**

**Chapter 9: Familiar Routines**

Sarah sighed as she awoke. She noticed that Matt had gotten up and was in the shower. She picked up his wedding band and quietly read the inscription in the band: "You bring out the best in me." Her mind then wandered to the conversation she had with Annie one night in April. She and Matt had just finished dinner with the family and they were going to head to the promenade to wander around for awhile.

**April 2002**

"Sarah, I want to talk to you about something," Annie said as she and Sarah loaded the dishwasher.

"What?" Sarah asked. As she and Matt had spent more time at his house, she had grown more comfortable talking with her mother-in-law.

"Have you and Matt bought your wedding bands yet?" Annie asked.

Sarah, who of course had, said "Yeah. We got them about a month ago. It was easier to go ahead and get them since we already knew what we wanted. Why?"

"Well, it's a family thing. I told Mary, Lucy and Ruthie about it and it hit me today that I should tell you. I had Eric's band inscribed with "You bring out the best in me" and I thought you may like to do it," Annie answered as she closed the dishwasher.

"Thanks for telling me. That sounds like a neat tradition. I think that I am going to do it," Sarah answered.

**Back in the present**

Matt walked in wearing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He had just gotten off from his shift and was looking forward to staying at the apartment the rest of the day. He had a few phone calls to return and he also wanted to spend some time with his wife. He noticed his wife playing with his wedding band.

"Why are you playing with my band?" he asked as he picked it from her fingers.

"Have you ever noticed that I had it inscribed?" Sarah asked as she watched him eye the inside of his band.

"You bring out the best in me.. Huh…when did you have inscribed?" Matt asked.

"In April, way back when we were engaged. I took advantage of you opening your locker one day and borrowed your ring. I returned it before you even noticed," Sarah said laughing at his astonished expression.

"You mean, it's been four years and I never knew?" Matt asked.

"Yep. I also talked to Dr. Matthews yesterday and she said that I could fly out to Glen Oak in May. She said that the only thing was that I needed to rest as much as possible," Sarah added.

"So, I take it you want to fly out?" Matt asked.

"Yep. I don't know, for some reason, I really don't want to wait till the day of graduation to tell them. It's just going to be too many surprises revealed in one day. I still think that Mary has some surprises of her own," Sarah said as she climbed slowly up from the bed.

Matt reached over and gave her a helping hand. As soon as she was standing, he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" Sarah asked.

"I just wanted to remind you how much I love you," Matt answered.

"Thanks for the reminder. I wouldn't mind another one" Sarah answered as she pulled his head down to meet hers in another passionate kiss. The two continued to make out for a few minutes until one of the twins protested his parents' proximity.

"Whoa, which one is that?" Matt asked.

"Daniel, I think. He's usually the more active one. Robert's getting the same way though. It seems that they both want my attention. I know one thing, I'm getting hungry," Sarah answered as she led Matt toward their kitchenette.

The two passed the rest of the afternoon in the same way. Conversations revolved around their families, her pregnancy, patients and dealing with the stresses of the end of their last semester.

Preview: Final Chapter


	10. Chapter 10: The End

**Author's Note: **See author's note in Chapter One**  
**

**Chapter Ten: The End**

Sarah groaned as she tried to stretch out in her seat. The airplane's seat was not all that accommodating for a pregnant woman. She had also discovered a dislike for the airplane's restroom. Since she was supposed to keep drinking water, she knew that this problem would only get worse.

"Are you all right?" Matt asked.

"I'm sore from sitting like this for so long. The twins aren't very comfortable right now and they are protesting. I'm also sleepy," Sarah muttered as she once again tried to stretch.

"Anything I can do to help?" Matt asked.

"Fix me a sandwich with a lot of mayo on it. Meat and cheese as well," Sarah answered.

"How does that solve your problems?" Matt asked slightly perplexed at her request.

"It doesn't. I'm just craving mayo right now. I know, one thing, I'm taking a nap after we tell your parents," Sarah answered as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I remember the night before our second wedding. I fixed you a sandwich with mayo on it, and you didn't care for it much," Matt answered chuckling at the memory.

"I still don't. It's just that for some odd reason I crave it. How are we going to tell your parents?" Sarah asked.

"Hmm, maybe I could fix you the sandwich and then we sneak out. I told Heather we were coming in, so maybe we could crash at her place. We could tell my parents at the wedding tonight," Matt answered.

"That could work. Let's just play it by ear. Heather did put in for us a rental, didn't she?" Sarah asked.

"She said it would be waiting at the airport. We'll just drive straight to my parents," Matt answered.

Sarah didn't answer, so Matt glanced in her direction and noticed that she was now sleeping. He gently kissed her forehead and tried to catch a quick nap as well. He knew that the day ahead of them was going to be a long one, so he decided he better rest while he had the chance.

**Author's Note: **Its finished. Sad, but true. I have ideas for another one involving "The Ring" and "Letting Go". Go read: "Matt and Sara: The Newlyweds" if you enjoyed the story.


End file.
